Lost Boys
by Kismat
Summary: SLASH Eric/Jack + Shawn/Cory. Spending a summer away from home, the boys meet up with some strange night crawlers.
1. Prologue A

Author's Notes: This is what happens everytime I get hooked on a good pairing of fanficiton..... I read all their stories and am left needing more. There RILLY needs to be more Jack/Eric and Shawn/Cory fics out here. Seriously.  
  
So, since I don't want this story to be total crap, I've decided not to write this story until after I watch the two episodes that are playing today on Disney.  
  
Slash is fun! Corey and Shawn are seventeen awaiting their senior year. Jack and Eric come into the story as their chaperones.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Know Don't Own  
  
Pologue: Too Many Quesitons  
  
"Cory Matthews, where do you think you're going? And without saying goodbye to me?" Topanga closes in on her boyfriend, wrapping him in a warm embrace. "What are all of these bags for?" She rests her head on Cory's shoulder and looks at the full car.  
  
"We're going to Santa Carla," Cory states with a wide smile. "Just me... and Shawn."  
  
"And a beach full of babes," Shawn chimes in while adding the last of the suit cases to the back seats.  
  
"Are you going to stop by Ang's to say 'bye' at all?" Topanga raises her eyebrows. Shawn stares at his best friend's girl and crosses his arms.  
  
"Does it look like I'm planning on stopping by?"  
  
"Shawn. Shawnie, you know that Ang still cares for you. You're still friends." Topanga defends her friend. "The break up was hard for her too."  
  
"Yeah, Topanga, because you're an expert on break ups. You've just experienced so many." Shawn hops into the driver's sear of the convertible urging Cory to follow suit. Cory hugs Topanga one last time as she stands, mouth open and speechless.  
  
Without moving from behind the parked car, Topanga begins to process what's going on.  
  
"Cory, where is your mother? She couldn't possibly go along with this. You could get killed."  
  
"Look, Topanga, we're not doing anything illegal ... and for god's sakes we're not going to get ourselves killed. If you must know... Eric and Jack are coming along. My dearest mother would not have it any other way."  
  
"How are they going to fit?" She looks at the fully loaded car. "They're meeting us at the airport and we're going to be late if we don't get a move on." Shawn mumbles through a clenched jaw.  
  
"Boys I'm going to miss you. When are you coming back?" Topanga moves to where Cory is struggling with the seatbelt.  
  
"Not until the end of August, babe." He pulls his girlfriend in for a passionate kiss as Shawn watches through crossed eyes. "I'll miss you too, but you'll always be on my mind."  
  
"No, Cor. Have fun while you're on vacation. I'll find something to do to occupy myself." Topanga kisses Cory for the last time before stepping away from the car and waving at her friends.  
  
"Bye, Topanga, have fun!" Shawn shouts and then mumbles to Cory. "Do you think you'll be able to handle a whole two months without you're favorite person in the whole world?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cory asks while fumbling with the radio. "Are you going somewhere that I'm unaware of?" 


	2. Prologue B

Author's Notes: I hope that I've sparked your interest with the prologue. Here is Part Two where Jack and Eric are introduced... Rach is here too... Whatever, the three are in a cab to the airport.  
  
Prologue Part Two  
  
"I don't see why you dragged me to the airport." Rachel slumps between Eric and Jack in the stuffy back seat of the taxi. "Is it so that I would end up with the bill? Damn, you guys are good." She punches both young men playfully in the elbows.  
  
"Ouch. No, Rachel, we need you to drive my dad's car back to the house becuase Cory and Shawn couldn't fit all of their bags into a cab." Eric rubs his arm, grimacing sarcastically. "You punch hard, woman."  
  
"Damn straight!" She jokes resting her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack and Eric both inwardly chuckle at her choice of words.  
  
"So, uh," Jack clears his throat, "Is it alright with you to take back the car? Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but I thought that Eric had already spoken to you about it."  
  
"Oh please, guys, I'm already here. Of course I'll take back the car. It's a beauty anyways. I can scope out some hotties on the way home, too! Woo-hoo." Laughing, Rachel turns her head slightly in Eric's direction. "So, Eric, are you gonna call me or what?"  
  
"Huh?" Eric snaps out of his daydream (something about Jack and tanning oil on a deserted beach at sunset). "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you guys are going to need a ride home right? After your flight back from Cali? I just don't want you forgetting something that important." Rachel scrunches her eyebrows and worries about Eric. Lately, his mind has been off in the clouds.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Eric nods. 'Well sorry if I keep forgetting things! It IS the summer, and I've had a lot on my mind. Like my roommate, and for once it's not you. So deal with it!' Rolling his eyes, Eric turns back to looking out the window. The taxi pulls into the drop off station with a loud screech. 'Thank god I didn't have the guts to say that aloud.'  
  
The roommates hop out of the crowded cab and bid their farewells spotting Cory and Shawn waiting just inside the electric sliding doors.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it," Rachel hugs both of her exboyfriends. "I'll see you guys in August. Oh! But if you decide to come back earlier, call me at my parents' house, they want me to spend some time back home this summer, kay?"  
  
"Okay, Rach, we'll call you if anything comes up," Jack smiles as Rachel climbs into the driver's seat of the convertible and drives down the ramp to the highway. "It's just me and you, kid," he says to his best friend.  
  
"Don't call me kid." Eric mumbles pushing their cart of luggage into the airport. Jack frows as he hears what he thinks is a bit of resentment or hurt in Eric's voice. Eric then decides that he won't talk until he figures a few things out. Like why it hurt so much to be called 'kid'. Or maybe just why it hurt so much coming from Jack.  
  
"So, Cor, Shawn, ready to go?" Jack greets his little brother and Eric's.  
  
"Yup!" Cory rubs his hands together in excitement. "Our terminal is the third one on the left. Uh, I can't wait to get to Santa Carla. California, here we come!" Jack slings his right arm over Cory's shoulder and leads Shawn and Eric who are burdened with the luggage carts.  
  
"Hey, Cor," Jack leans down to Cory's ear as they're walking a good few yards ahead of their brothers.  
  
"What's up?" Cory whispers back jokingly, not understanding why they were whispering. It was hard enough to hear in the noisy airport.  
  
"Can I sit with you on the plane... I have a few things that I want to ask you."  
  
"Me? What would you need to ask me?" Cory's nerves start acting up as he runs through the possible scenarios. 'Oh, shit, he knows that I'm curious about Shawn. Oh god, what if he told Eric? Is that why Eric isn't talking to me? Shit!'  
  
"Well... it's about Eric..." 


	3. Moving In

Author's Notes: Please rent 'The Lost Boys' starring Keiffer Sutherland, Corey Feldman, and Cory Haim. You'll catch on to this story so much better. You may have better luck renting it for free at your local library than trying to find it at an actual video store.  
  
P.S. If you've seen or are planning on viewing the movie, please note that this fan fiction occurs before the Emmersons move into Santa Carla.  
  
Chapter One: Moving In  
  
Not much was said among the boys as they boarded the plane, took off, landed, and rented a car. Halfway through his sentence, Jack had stopped his conversation with Cory and neither had brought it up since.  
  
"I think that if we all pull in our own bags, everything would get done a lot quicker," Jack suggests to all as he drives their rental car into the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Jack. Then, uhm... can we, you know?" At first Jack throws a confused sideward glance at Cory, unsure of what he meant.  
  
"Oh... you mean...Sure." The guys drag their bulging luggage into the shore house they've rented. The house lies right on the beach and consists of three bedrooms, one bathroom, an open kitchen, a den, and a beautiful covered deck (complete with large, wooden rocking chairs). After dumping the bags in the living room, Cory pulled and pushed Jack onto the deck.  
  
"I can't share a room with Shawn," he hisses into the older man's face.  
  
"Yes you can, and you will," Jack spits back not trusting himself to be in the same vicinity as Eric without blurting out everything he's feeling. The joking, spur of the moment hugs, flirty banter that Eric seems to spout out without thinking, and how much he values all of this being shared between he and his best friend. He can't bear the weirdness that would come between their friendships if he were to tell. So, Jack argues with Cory over who gets the single room.  
  
"Gah! Why?!" Throwing himself on a rocking chair, Cory looks out to sea and mutters to himself. Hearing the shout of despair, Eric goes to the screen door to make sure everything is alright between the two on the deck.  
  
"Because, Cor!" Jack shouts, obviously not thinking, "If I have to spend another night sharing a bedroom with Eric I'm going to go crazy!" After sighing once in defeat, Jack turns away from Cory to walk back into the house, only to be met by the shocked and hurt eyes of his best friend. "Oh god, Eric I..."  
  
"No, it's cool," he says backing away from the door. "I understand. Living with me can be much and a vacation is supposed to rid you of that feeling."  
  
"Eric," Cory starts.  
  
"No, honestly. I'm fine with it. I'll just take the single. There's no need to fight over who gets stuck rooming with 'the goofy idiot'. Don't worry about me. I was just going to go food shopping anyways." Eric turns to the kitchen counter and grabs the car keys. Unable to see through the wells of tears in his eyes, he mistakenly takes Jack's wallet instead of his own.  
  
Rushing down the steps to the beach, Jack runs around the house and into the driveway. There he waits as Eric drags his feet down the wooden staircase in the back of the house. Not thinking that anyone could see, Eric wipes his few tears into the sleeve of his (well technically it was a shirt he borrowed from Jack) jersey.  
  
"Eric, wait a minute... please," Jack walks to the driver's side, places a firm hand on the car door and a gentle one on his friend's shoulder. Met by silence, Jack continues. "The fight wasn't about who would share a room with you." He watches as Eric rolls his eyes and wipes away one more tear. "Seriously, Cory dragged me out to the porch because he wanted the single room. He didn't want to share with Shawn or something."  
  
"Yeah right. Cory doesn't want to be around Shawn. Have you been eating paint chips from the supply store or something?" Eric eyes Jack. "I know my own brother, okay? And I know that not even a paltry fight would separate him and Shawn."  
  
"Well then you should really be having a conversation with your lil brother then, shouldn't you?" He leans against the hood of the car, finally removing his hand from the door and Eric's shoulder. Funny how neither of them noticed the extended contact. Unfortunately, Jack doesn't notice Eric's indifference, if that was even what it was.  
  
"Jack!" Eric shouts as he unlocks and opens the door to the car, "You were the one who said that if you spent one more night with me you'd go crazy!" Without saying another word Eric shuts the door and speeds off down the road leaving Jack off balance and frustrated.  
  
"Fuck! I can't stand this crap..." Shawn mutters as he kicks the sand out off his feet.  
  
"Well then you shouldn't walk around the beach in your socks, genius!"  
  
"Oh, hey, Jack. I didn't notice you were there. What are you doing sitting in the driveway? It must be ninety eight degrees out here or something!" Shawn sits in the shade of the house picking at the few grains of sand stuck between his toes.  
  
"There is a hose not even two feet away from you, you know?" Jack responds without taking his eyes off of the road to speak to his brother behind him.  
  
"Eh, what's the point? They'll just get sandy on my way back into the house again." Shawn leans forward so that his elbows rest on his knees. "So whatcha doin' in the drive?"  
  
"I got Eric all upset and I haven't moved since he left." Leaving Shawn confused Jack starts to fumble with the hot pieces of gravel. "I feel really bad."  
  
"Why? He'll just forget all about it like he always does."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" Jack swivels around on the ground.  
  
"Jack, you always get Eric upset. Obviously, you never notice because he just forgives every goddam mistake you make. Or he's just too lazy to hold a grudge." Shawn stands and begins to walk back up to the house.  
  
I promise to write more even later on tonight and post it first thing once it's done.  
  
*What's in Jack's wallet that he doesn't want anyone to see? *Who will finally end up getting the single? (ooh... that could be a hard on... i mean ONE! ;o) 


	4. Going out

After a long hiatus, LOST BOYS is back, hopefully until it is finished. Thank you to anyone who has posted a review pushing me to move further (2 prologues and an extremely short chapter is kind of mean to leave you hanging); they were much appreciated. Now, we move on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own ummm didly squat  
  
Chapter II  
  
Eric stands at the cashier waiting rather impatiently for the old woman behind the counter to ring up the bill.  
  
"All right, boy, that'll be $234.77," the lady, Diane -as her nametag informs Eric- smiles kindly and watches as her customer fumbles around his pockets for a wallet. Finding the black leather, Eric opens the money holder and tears out $235.00. Instead of hanging around while Diane counted out twenty-three cents, he puts the final grocery bag into the cart and leaves.  
  
The wallet falls into one of the bags without Eric giving it a second thought as he arranges them in the trunk of the rental. The drive home was just about as enjoyable as the ride to the Food Lion. The only difference was instead of thinking about how much he "hates" Jack while driving away from him, now Eric's thinking of how much he "hates" Jack while driving towards him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jack, when did Eric say he was gonna be back?" Cory rubs his hands together as if anticipating an enticing meal arriving in front of him at any second. Shawn is sitting on the couch across from 'the hungry one' pretending to read an exhilarating article on the many ways to prepare cow. Realizing what he is reading, Shawn grunts in disgust and tosses the magazine onto the pile on top of the coffee table.  
  
"Jack, what's up buddy? When is Eric going to be home?" Shawn kicks his brother in the shin.  
  
"Oh, uh, soon guys." Jack's head drifts back into the fog of misery and self hate. The younger boys stare at him, both having a vague idea of what might be on his mind. After what seemed like hours, Jack stands up and walks briskly into the kitchen. His face is still as blank and glazed over as before. Cory decides to say something,  
  
"Jack. You. Are. Standing. Do. You. Know. Where. You. Are. Going?" He dictates so slowly that neither Jack nor Shawn fully comprehends what Cory says.  
  
"I'm going out," Jack grabs Eric's wallet from the counter and slams the screen door behind him. Staring at each other with a sense of boredom, Cory and Shawn sigh simultaneously. Intolerantly, Shawn jumps out of the sofa cushions to follow his brother.  
  
"Shawn. You. Are. Stand--"  
  
"Shut up, Cor." Shawn cuts his friend off, relieving himself of the pressures of listening to Cory acting like an idiot. "Are you coming or what?" He asks after a second.  
  
"Where?" Cory stands curious.  
  
"Cory," wrapping an arm around his friend, Shawn points down the coastal line of the ocean outside their front door. "You see those flashing lights?" Cory nods, not sure where this is going. "And that faint music?" Straining his ears, the curly haired boy nods again, still not sure where this is going. He stares blankly at Shawn who is practically in tears of frustration. "It's a boardwalk!"  
  
"Oh." Cory nods still, just looking at the lights and swaying with the music.  
  
"Cory. We. Are. Going. To. Go. There."  
  
silence  
  
"Whoa, where?!" Sighing, Shawn drags Cory down the stairs and past less than seven houses before coming to the edge of the boardwalk. In the five- minute walk neither boy has said anything. As they stop, Cory smacks his hand against his forehead. "Oh, here!" 


	5. tempers flare

Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. slavery=bad.  
  
A/N: I got sick last night and I'm really sorry for no post but I was kind of counting on none of you to check if my story was updated yet! He he, sorry!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tripping up the steps from the driveway, Eric almost drops an armful of groceries. He kicks open the unlocked, screen door and places the bags on the counter.  
  
"Help me get those bags out of the car!" The agitated college student shouts while exiting to return to the car.  
  
Consumed with unpacking groceries, he hardly notices the emptiness of the shore house. His shirt hugs his shoulders uncomfortably in the humidity of the room. After changing into a cotton tee, Eric turns up the air conditioning. Leaving his wallet on the counter, he steps onto the porch with an iced tea just as Jack enters through the back door.  
  
"Hello?" The spiky haired brunette opens the fully stocked refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water.  
  
"Out here." A mumble carries through an open window to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," Jack winces as he watches Eric nursing a tall glass of brandy. "I thought you didn't drink," the older sits in the rocker next to his roommate.  
  
"I don't." Eric states, firmly understanding that his friend thinks he's drinking liquor rather than the iced tea that occupies his glass. At this, Eric takes a long swig from his glass and chews loudly on an ice cube. Jack watches intrigued. He's never seen Eric drunk before and is afraid that he'll act like every other drunk he's known-violent and abusive.  
  
"I took back my wallet," he comments referring to a few moments before he found Eric when he swapped the wallets on the counter. Slightly confused, Eric shrugs and gets up. Turning around abruptly, he asks,  
  
"Where did Cory go? And Shawn?" He's clearly perturbed by Jack's presence and would like a different form of company.  
  
"Uh. I don't know," the shorter shakes his head.  
  
"Nice help you are," Eric's words sound more angry than sarcastic; this pleases Eric. As an involuntary defense mechanism, Jack's hurt quickly turns to anger.  
  
"What's wrong? Eric, tell me!" He knocks the water bottle out of his own hand, pounding his fist against the house.  
  
"I thought we already went over this." The hiss escapes Eric's lips with an anger that startles both of them.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with a drunk!" Jack spits into Eric's face. He storms into the kitchen, turning his back to Eric. With emotions taking all control away from the man abandoned in the sunset, Eric throws his glass against the wall not a foot from Jack's head. As the glass makes contact with the wood it explodes sending shards, ice, and tea around the carpeted living room. Jack comes to a halt, feeling like a small child, terrified of what Eric may do.  
  
"Don't you dare call me a drunk!" His anger paralyzes his tongue, and for a second he did slur. Jack says nothing. He's too scared to turn around. "Where were you today? You can't tell me where our brothers are. Can you at least tell me why I came home to an empty, unfamiliar house?" He pauses. "Or is Eric, the stupid fuck, too insignificant to know?!" He slams the screen door, accentuating the word 'fuck,' and approaches Jack.  
  
Jack's mind reverts to that of an eight year old cowering in the corner of a dark room, watching shadows cross the walls and ceiling. His hands shake with the fear of the eight year old inside him. His entire body stiffens as Eric grabs Jack's shoulders and spins him around. Tears threaten to fall as Jack stares into the eyes of his drunken uncle, cousin, and friend's father, not Eric.  
  
Immediately, Eric drops his hands from Jack's shoulders. Seeing the horrified look in his best friend's eyes, Eric snaps out of anger and into concern.  
  
"Jack, look at me." Eric notices that it's as if Jack is looking past his eyes and into something else. "Jack." He watches as Jack squeezes his eyes closed. Should I shake him awake? Or will that traumatize him or something? Eric taps Jack on the arm unsure of what is going on. "Jack, come on buddy. I'm sorry."  
  
His eyes remain closed, but his hands stop trembling.  
  
"Yell at me or something, please." Eric will try anything to get through to his zombie-like friend. Finally, the tears that had been building up pour down Jack's cheeks. Finding the sight of his friend crying unbearable, Eric wraps him in a warm embrace. When Jack's muscles tense, Eric talks soothingly into his ear. "Jack, come on. It's me. You know. Eric? I'm so sorry. You know that I don't drink; it was iced tea. I promise. Look, if you snap out of this I'll lick is off the floor on my hands and knees," he jokes trying to reach his friend.  
  
"On your hands and knees?" Jack questions only catching the end of the conversation Eric was having with himself. 


	6. money money money money MONEY!

Author's Notes: Trey (Zendou), I thought that my chapters had always been too long. so now I will try my best to include all of the boring details that make my stories unbearably long. J/K sorry about each chapter's brevity, but until I get back in the swing of writing BMW fan fiction, it's hard to apply situations that comply with each character. Oh, and CJ - this is a m/m slashie fic. like My New Life, but with other boys. FYI Super VGA - sorry for a second I forgot they were in Cali. I wrote some of this in North Carolina. fun place, right CJ?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know / don't own / The Lawrence brothers are amazing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, ok. That is pretty gross, but it really was only iced tea." Eric jolts away from Jack, noticing he's 'back'. "Hey!" Their next hug, two sided, is full of even more concern and love than the first. "Oh, mother of pearl. You had me so worried."  
  
"Iced tea? What was iced tea?" Jack is still not picking up sentences well.  
  
"My drink," Eric explains, "You called me a drunk. I don't drink, Jack. I know what happens to people who drink. It was only iced tea." He gestures toward the mess at their feet. They move together to the couch to talk.  
  
"I don't know what happened. You reminded me of someone. So mad. I felt like. oh god." Jack shakes his head as images rush in front of his eyes.  
  
"Shh. it's alright. We can talk later if you would prefer," Eric gestures to his friend, rubbing his arm in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
  
"I want to go out," Jack says standing up, his mood changes instantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go. Boardwalk! And if I get bored we can look for Cory and Shawn." Eric sees how excited Jack looks and can't help smiling.  
  
"You're too adorable." He remarks so offhandedly that neither of them think twice about it. "I'll get our money. where'd you put 'em?" Eric searches the counter unsuccessfully. "Are they in a bedroom?"  
  
"Oh, that one," Jack points to the room with a king-sized bed and a view of the ocean.  
  
"Ah, the master suite," he scoffs, slipping the wallets into his loose cargo pants. "How friggen romantic." On his way to the driveway Jack grabs Eric's arm. "What's up? Let's go."  
  
"Give me my wallet."  
  
"What?" Eric removes Jack's hand; his mood has changed yet again. This sort of behavior irks Eric more than somewhat.  
  
"I mean, please, may I have my wallet?" Jack holds out his palm expectantly.  
  
"No. You don't trust me," Eric kids while cocking his head to one side.  
  
"It's not that. Just give me the wallet." Jack pleads as Eric pulls out the leather pocket. "Please, Eric."  
  
"No way," Eric plays, holding the wallet just out of Jack's reach. Without warning, Jack jumps up and knocks the wallet out of Eric's hand, it's contents spilling onto the floor. "What the hell are these?" Eric holds up five nickel bags filled with tiny, red, gel capsules.  
  
"Don't, Eric. Just hand them over." Jack can't take them from his friend nicely, and he isn't in the mood to try anything forcefully.  
  
"No! Are you selling drugs?" Jack groans, sitting on the floor, raking his fingers through his spikes of hair. "Jack, what is this?" Eric throws down the packets and glares. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Nothing I do is ever good enough." He mumbles, barely audible.  
  
"You're a drug dealer! By whose standards is that good?" Anger rises once again in Eric's chest as he struggles to keep from punching Jack in the face.  
  
"Yours! I did it for you." Jack looks up at Eric with hurt in his eyes. Eric stands over him glowering. "Did you see all of that money?" He angrily grabs his money holder and pulls out hundred dollar bills after hundred dollar bills. He must have a little over two thousand dollars in his wallet. "All of this is yours. DO you know that? I never once thought of keeping it for myself."  
  
"Well then maybe you should have. I'm sure you and Shawn could use it more than me. I don't want your drug money! Why the hell would I want your drug money?" Disgusted, Eric starts to leave; Jack follows.  
  
"I don't care if you want it or not. You're getting it. You've already received more than what's on the floor! Did you think that I just filled those Neiman Marcus and Gucci boxes with JC Penny merchandise? Or that necklace. it's a friggen platinum chain and cross embedded with over three karats of diamonds. That alone cost more than what I raked in this month." Eric turns around staring at Jack as if to ask 'Am I supposed to feel bad?'  
  
"But you know what, Eric? I've done it all with a smile on my face. Even if you walk away hating me tonight, I would not regret any of it. I don't regret anything I've had to do because you can't take back the memories I have. The looks of joy I have engraved on my mind from when you opened the presents I gave." Jack sighs. "My gifts are what make our friendship work."  
  
"Just shut up! I was not bought by you like some stupid $300 sweater that you wear once." Eric pauses expelling a long breath. "You could've ended with that sigh because that last sentence will get you killed if you ever have the audacity to say it again." With that, Eric stomps out of the house, bumping into Cory on the way onto the beach.  
  
"Whoa, Eric, what's wrong?" Eric says nothing as Cory shrugs and enters the house with Shawn at his heels. 


End file.
